A New Age
by Serena Blaze
Summary: Its a new generation! New wizards, New guilds! The story takes place after the generation of Fairy Tail members, a young wizard named Iris daughter of Lucy Heartfillia begins her journey into the world of magic as she meets the new members of Fairy Tail. Iris has had a hard life after the death of her mother she has had to take care of her siblings all by herself, a new chance...
1. Chapter 1

"Hey you, Stop!" A man beaming with anger yelled as he made his way through the crowd of people. "Stop that thief!" He swung his hand out and pointed to the hooded figure that ran into the nearest alleyway. A nearby Magic guard noticed the commotion and began chase. Boxes were pushed aside as the cop rampaged through the alley, the hooded figure stopped as they neared a dead end. "There is no where left for you to go, put your hands up and get on the ground!" The figure turned around, their face still covered by the hood's shadow. "Don't make me repeat myself." The cop said as he laid a hand upon his unsheathed gun. The thief raised their hands up above their head. "That's what I-" Before the Magic guard could finish the thief kicked a trash bin, sending it flying toward the cop. He let out yelp of pain before falling to his knees when he glanced up to where the figure had stood there was nothing there, the thief had vanished without a trace.

The sky was dark and clear, as there was not a single cloud in the air, the only thing that lit the area was the ominous glare that the moon gave.

The hooded figure dashed trough several estates, boots digging up soil and grass leaving patches of mud. The thief ran through several properties before ducking through an opening in a nearby fence, they began to approach a small shack and then stopped right in front of it. Pieces of wood were barely nailed into the hut as tarps made up parts of the walls where wood had been stolen or eroded away. The figure walked over to a narrow piece of wood that had been made into a temporary door, and opened it. Inside a string hung from the ceiling connecting to a single light bulb, and the figure pulled, and with a click the room inside was filled with light. The light revealed a small room with two beds on the right and a tethered couch on the left. The figure pulled back her hood letting her light hair fall out in loose curls, she then took off her coat and hung it on a nail in the wall and made her way to the children's beds. "I'm home." The girl sat atop the wooden bed and looked at the child with shaggy brown hair, his face was red and he didn't look good. She laid her hand on his forehead and felt the heat.

"He has gotten worse since you left." A voice spoke from the other cot. A little girl with bright blue eyes said as she leaned up out of the blankets. Her blond hair was pinned up with a clip keeping unwanted strands out of her face.

"He is going to be ok, right Iris?" The little girl's voice trembled slightly at the thought of loosing her brother.

"Yes- he'll be fine, don't you worry." Iris lied, she honestly didn't know the answer to that question, without money for the proper medication, she didn't want to think about what would happen and lying to her little sister was the best option for right now. Iris reached down into her bag to reveal a loaf of bread. "Hey Hazel, look what I got" Hazel's face gleamed with excitement.

"Freshly baked bread, its still warm!" She squealed. A smile spread across her face.

"What are you guys screeching abo-" A loud cough interrupted his sentence midway. "What's that smell?" The boy stood up and wobbled over to where the girls sat on the couch. Iris tore two pieces of bread of the loaf and handed it to both of them. The children gobbled up every last crumb within a few seconds. "Its was so good, are you not gonna try it?" The little boy looked at Iris with concern.

"I'm not hungry." Another lie. "Anyway I got it for you guys." The truth was Iris was starving and just the smell of the bread made her mouth water with lust. "Are you thirsty?" She walked over to the cabinet and pulled out a little pitcher of water, and poured two glasses of water. "Here, drink up." Iris said as she handed them the cups.

"Thank you Iris!" They both said in unison. Iris walked over to the old TV they had found on the side of the road, and turned the knob, the box sparked to life. Hazel grabbed blanket for the three of them to share and they all huddled around the TV. There was only one channel on older models, most people called it the 'main cord'. The channel showed the news and silly soap operas throughout the day, but at night it streamed live the Grand Magic tournaments. The Grand Magic tournaments were basically competitions where magic users could display their power against other competitors the last fifty standing go on to the next level and as the tournaments continued the number of accepted wizards decreases until there are only six left. These six after a few months of proper training, face off against each other for a grand load of money, the winner of this fight gets to join the guild of their choosing. The process was long and dragged out but was designed that way so the producers could make more money as it was on air almost every day.

Right now they were all watching the final tournament where the last two competitors fought for the chance to be accepted into a guild and the prize of five hundred thousand Jewels.

"I hope that girl with the purple hair wins." Hazel eyes were wide as she was sucked into the fight.

"No way Nixel is way cooler." Her Brother argued. "Anyway you don't even know her name you just want her to win because you think she is pretty."

"Not true!" Hazel made a pouty face.

"Really? Then what's her name?" He waited for answer.

"Umm-, well I forgot." She said.

"Liar!"

"Chess leave Hazel alone, she can cheer for whoever she wants to."

_Nixel is the air folks and it looks like! Oh my! A double combo, he is combining his storm magic with the needles left over from his opponent's last attack! _

"See! Look at his technique its awesome." Chess watched with fascination.

_Nixel seems to have the upper hand! But wait Uya isn't moving, the attack is going to hit directly if she doesn't defend herself! _

We watched as needles flew around the arena and then aimed for Uya who was still not reacting. They flew straight for and then through her, the crowd gasped in astonishment, she vanished into the wind. A few seconds later the screen showed Nixel looking confused at where his opponent disappeared, then in a flash Uya appeared right behind him with a syringe in her hands she injected Nixel with the mystery fluid and then he fell to the ground.

_The crowd is going wild! Somehow Uya was able to distract Nixel with an illusion and then attacked him from behind! Were not sure how it happened folks, but it seems we have a winner!_

Chess's eyes were wide and his mouth had dropped open, Hazel looked satisfied as she watched Uya receive a trophy and a giant check.

"No way!" Chess sat frozen in shock. "Nixel was winning."

"I wonder what guild she'll choose." Iris was intrigued by this part the most.

"If it was up to me I would choose Glitter Heart!" Hazel enthused.

"Lame I would join Black Gem, they are so cool!" Chess responded. "What guild would you choose Iris?"

"Fairy Tail." Iris said softly.

"Wasn't that the guild mom-" Hazel started and then looked at Iris who watched as the girl on the screen chose Silver Erudite and then the screen went black.

"Yes." Iris said now starring back at Hazel. Iris turned the TV off and helped her siblings get ready for bed.

That night she didn't sleep she lay on a make shift bed that was in the attic of the small shack, there was little room to move, just enough to sleep there. Iris watched the stars in the sky through a small window tight next to her pillow. She imagined being in the competition, ever since she let hazel watch the tournaments she always asked why Iris didn't enter. Iris usual response was that she couldn't leave them by themselves for along period of time, it was a weak excuse since she leaves every day to work to earn money and to get food. It wasn't that she didn't want to because she really did want to be a real wizard in a real guild, but there were so many reasons why she couldn't. For one reason Chess was sick and he had to be taken care of, another reason that the tickets were too expensive. The way Iris thought of it was that everything was like trying to touch the stars, impossible and out of reach.

Iris awoke from the noise of a nearby dog barking, she was a lite sleeper so things like this usually happened. She crawled down the ladder that lead to her bed and got dressed for work, when she left her siblings were still sleeping. As soon as she closed the door she got a weird feeling, it wasn't bad it was just weird she didn't feel sick, it just felt like something out of the ordinary would happen today. She continued on her way to the café where she worked, walking through the streets she noticed a paper someone had taped to a store window. It was a sketched out figure in a hooded coat, right above the drawing was the word 'WANTED' in big red letters. Great Iris thought as she continued on her way, that stupid man who accused her of stealing put up a poster, perfect. She thought about the other day on her way home she had put her coat on since it was starting to rain and she went inside a bakery. The man was wary as soon as he saw her and when she had pulled out the loaf she had bought from the café, he accused her of stealing it. Pushing that thought aside she let herself think about the Grand Magic tournaments, she let herself imagine a world where she had all the money she could ever need and being able to afford the ticket, being able to afford a chairage that would fit both Chess and Hazel and also herself. When she walked into the café her fellow coworkers greeted her with smiles and small talk.

"Iris darling! Did you hear about the raffle that everybody is talking about?" The café owner approached Iris with a smile, she was a sweet old woman that was always very nice to Iris, she had given her a job when nobody else would and Iris felt great gratitude toward her.

"No I haven't what raffle?" Iris asked as she strapped the apron around her waist.

"Well I don't know if you have been watching The Grand magic tournament but last night they concluded the last fight, it was in fact very marvelous, anyway back to my point, uuuhhh oh ya!" The woman had a tendency to loose track of what she was saying and to over explain. "So apparently they are doing a raffle to find compedators for the next tournament, people were complaining how they were tired of rich snobby kids that kept on entering. Now if you want to enter you sign your name on a raffle ticket and they are going to draw a name from each town, cool right?" The woman was always excited when it came to anything involving wizards or magic. "My granddaughter entered, you know the one with that crazy Mohawk which is so not right like what type of parent would let her daughter get a Mohawk of all thin- What was I talking about again?"

"Something about your granddaughter entering the raffle." Iris had stopped listening when she started on about the Mohawk.

"Yes, she entered her name this morning that's how I found out." The woman was about to start talking again when somebody called her name from the kitchen. "Oh dear it seems I'm needed over there, well anyway it was nice talking to you!" She walked away and disappeared into the kitchen.

Iris was the last one to leave so she locked up. On her way home she stopped by a store that was being over crowded by people, out of curiosity she went inside to see what the whole commotion was about.

"Get your raffle tickets here! Only twenty Jewel!" The man behind the counter yelled. Raffles tickets? Is that's what all of this fuss is all about? But then again, this is a great opportunity. Instead of leaving, Iris stood in line until it was her turn and then signed her name on a slip of paper and they took a picture of her, Iris hated having her picture taken. Once that was over she gave the man twenty jewel that she had earned in tips, and watched as he put her name into the raffle jar. The jar made a 'ding' sound when her dropped the slip inside. She was then pushed aside as the next customer made their way to the counter, a group of guys in line whistled at her as she walked by and her face turned a bright pink as she was embarrassed at the sudden attention, and quickly ran out of the store and hurried home.

**_A month later_**

Hazel woke up and immediately turned on the TV. Iris had told her that she had entered into the raffle but she didn't think she had even a remote chance of winning; they weren't the luckiest people in the world not by a long shot. It had been a month since the raffle began and Hazel knew that today was the day when they announced the competitors on the 'Main Cord'. Hazel was overly excited a she ran around the house in anticipation, hearing the loud noises from down stairs Iris came down the ladder and stood in front of their TV in her PJs. "What are you doing?" She asked sleepily.

"They're about to announce the winners of the raffle!" Hazel squealed, her blond hair was messily thrown around from all the running.

"Hazel please don't get your hopes up do you even know how many people entered?" Iris hated to think of her sister being disappointed yet again.

"Iris, haven't you wanted this to be you your entire life, to be called out and be chosen for such an amazing chance to show the world who you are? This is what mom would have wanted for you, she would have done anything she could have to give you that life. I thought you wanted to follow in mom footsteps, do you not want to ever see dad again?" Hazel could be very serious when she wanted to be; it was almost like she was the older more mature one.

"Fine I guess I will risk having a little bit of hope." She replied with a big smile. Hazel was always happy when Iris smiled it was such a rare thing.

_To the people out there are you ready! _A man with grey slicked back hair shouted out as he opened up a golden envelope. With suspense he called out town names in alphabetical order, calling out the winner right behind the area name. The room was completely silent except for the blaring the TV and the snoring that came from the still asleep Chess. Iris heart was about to pop out of her chest as she waited for her town to be called.

_From Canale our winner is…Sel Sloneberry! _Iris felt like someone had ripped her heart out and stomped on it.

"I'm so sorry Iris, I thought- maybe-" Hazel began her bright green eyes became watery.

_**Ok so when I was **__**writing**____**this I was listening to Fix A Heart by Demi Lovato I know it may seem stupid but the song really goes with this part, so if I were you I would play it while reading this next section! 3**_

"Please don't cry, it's my fault I shouldn't have been so naïve." Iris starred at the guy on the TV as he continued to list out the names, she didn't hear anything though she just felt numb like there was no hope left, like that was the last chance she had left in her life to ever see her father again, her last chance to make her mother proud.

Iris got up and walked outside she couldn't breath, she had been holding in all her emotions in, so her sister wouldn't see how much pain she felt. All of her concealed emotions burst out at once as her hands flew up to her face tears made her hands feel damp as she fell to her knees and dug her hands into the dark soil, tears flowed down her face as she sobbed silently. She felt so overwhelmed with sadness it was like losing her mother all over again. The wind made her tears feel like ice as they dropped on her thigh one after another, each tear that left her eyes came with a memory of her mother. She remembered sitting by her mother's side as her eyes began to close she remembered holding her mothers hand, she thought of the moment her mother drifted into an eternal sleep. She was holding Iris's hand so tightly and then all at once her hand loosened and she was gone from her life forever, It was such a horrible thing to watch your mother slip away from you when you're only nine years old. Why do I keep having hope, Iris thought. After a few minutes she raised her head and took a deep breath it was pointless to be upset she shouldn't have let herself believe that she would be picked she shouldn't have let herself have hope.

Just as she was about to stand up Hazel slammed open the door and grabbed Iris's arm screaming. "The name-no magic-the man- mistake-arrested-" Hazel was clearly out of breath as she said random words.

"Slow down and take a deep breath I can't understand you." Iris said as she was dragged into the house. Hazel pointed to the TV.

"Sel-, whatever his last name is, he is not a wizard there redrawing the name for Canale." Hazel managed; Iris felt a sting in her chest.

"Hazel it was a mistake it doesn't mean anything."

_I'm sorry for the delay we have just received word that the winner of Canale has to be repacked, a mistake was made on our part and lets see, Oh yes the new winner of Canale is…._

_"_Hazel please just turn the TV off I don't think I can bare anot-"

_Iris Blacksteam! _

There was silence as neither Iris or Hazel moved. "Di-did he just." Iris began and the stopped.

"IRIS THEY SAID YOUR NAME! THEY ACTUALLY SAID YOUR NAME!" Hazel yelled as she jumped up and down. "IRIS!" Upon hearing her name on the TV Iris had blacked out her heart didn't beat for a few seconds and then all at once it started again, emotions flooded into her body.

"That man he just said my name, HE SAID MY NAME!" Iris, for the first time in a while, was filled with joy. A smile spread across her face, even bigger than before as she pulled her hands through her wavy blond hair. "Hazel please tell me I'm not dreaming." Iris said starring at her sister in astonishment.

"Your not dreaming Iris, they just said your name, you're the winner of Canale." Hazels looked over to her sleeping brother and jumped on top of him. "Chess! Chess wake up you will never believe what just happened!" Hazel shouted at the now wide-awake Chess.

"Why are you screaming?" He asked suddenly very confused. Iris zoned out as hazel explained in full detail the last twenty minutes. She couldn't stop thinking of meeting her dad, telling him about her and her siblings, would he be unhappy? After a few minutes of imaging scenarios, she remembered something.

"I have to train! I only have three months until this competition starts and I haven't even started to train."

"Then I think its time that we all get some training." Hazel said enthusiastically.


	2. Chapter 2

A few months had passed since Iris had heard her name on the TV; it hadn't seemed real until people that normally would just walk past her on the streets stopped to wish her luck. After all the excitement had passed she had looked for someone to train her, it was probably one of the hardest things she had to do, specially since very few people in Canale were wizards and even they didn't understand her magic.

_Three months ago_

_"__Hi, you must be Makarov." Iris approached a man in his late eighties, he wore a long topcoat and tight black pants he was very short Iris noticed. Iris had been told, by her sweet, elderly boss to come here, she had spoken of him very kindly saying that he used to be a great Wizard, but had retired due to his old age. "My name is Iris I was told that you're a retired wizard, and that you could possibly teach me to be able to control my magic."_

_The man glanced up at Iris with annoyed face. "Huh." He sighed heavily, he seemed to dislike the fact that she was in his presence. He starred at her with an annoyed expression. "You must be the girl who was picked to fight in the tournaments, well I gotta be honest with you I don't teach weak wizard wannabes, so a little pretty girl like you, might want to find someone that is a little more you know soft and mushy." The man turned around and started to pretend that she wasn't there. What did he just call me, Iris thought. Iris was furious; he didn't even know her and he had the animosity to call her weak._

_"__I don't know who you think you are to judge someone you've never even met, but let me just tell you this, I know several 'little pretty things' that could beat your old, incompetent, egotistic butt down to a better size, and one of them is my ten year old little sister." Iris was shocked my her own words she wasn't usually this rude but she was already in a bad mood since her search had just came to an end with her last possible magic teacher, and this man was being a jerk. "I'm sorry, I've just been so angry, I've looked everywhere but I just can't manage to find a teacher, if you don't want to teach me then I'll just be on my way." Iris began to leave, but stopped when she heard the man speak._

_"__Wait." He paused and faced her "I like your spirit!" The old man said with a wide grin. _

That was how Iris found her magic teacher, she remembered how rude she had been to him as she watched the trees go by out of the train window. He didn't even mind he really was a great man, Iris had trained with him for three months and improved tremendously, she learned to magnify her magic and a few new tricks that he had said she was ready for. Makarov had also taught her how to fight with and without magic, hours upon hours straight, of hand-to-hand combat it was tough and painful, but it got her in shape as she knew that it would pay off in her fights. Iris grazed her finger over a bruise that still remained on her arm, Iris had tried a new spell that was to powerful and she had fainted on the hard concrete leaving a gigantic bruise across her forearm where she had tried to block her fall. She hadn't tried it again as it seemed to be out of her range of power. Iris remembered when Makarov had first observed her abilities.

_"__Alright if you want me to train you then I'll have to see what I am working with, show me what you can do." Makarov rolled up his sleeves and stood there patiently._

_"__You want me to fight you? I can't-" Iris began._

_"__I might be old, but I am not useless."_

_Iris didn't respond she really didn't want to fight someone so small and old, but if he wanted her to she would. Iris brought her hands out in front of her, as she concentrated, she felt the tingling of energy as it flowed through her body. With a quick move Iris rubbed her hands past each other sending a volt of electricity through the air, it went straight for Makarov and then deflected off of him like light on a mirror, he smiled._

_"__Your gonna have to do better than that if you want to beat me, you know my grand son used Lightning Magic." Iris couldn't help but smirk at this statement he didn't know what magic she used. Iris looked at the light in the room it had dimmed she also noticed a glass of water that was on a desk across the room._

_Iris ran toward him moving her hands in the same motion as before, Makarov prepared to deflect it like her last attack, but as soon as she was in range Iris switched her stance and he was soaked with water. She took this opportunity while Makarov was distracted to send a shock through his body as she brought her palm down on his shoulder. He was surprised at first by Iris's water attack but not by the one following.  
>"I was wrong you are a magic median, very rare, but you haven't even begun to tap your power's potential. Lucky for you I knew a man with your same abilities he was extremely powerful I fought him once and I can vouch for his abilities, I'll teach you what I know, and a little more some. I do have a request though you don't tell anyone about me, for as much as everybody is concerned I don't exist." Iris thought about his strange request, why didn't he want people to know of him, isn't it the opposite. If you taught someone something then wouldn't you want the world to know of your work?<em>

_"__Deal, but what is a magic median?" Iris asked curious of the word used to describe her magic._

_"__Well a magic median is a source of power and bending for certain people, you can manipulate elements that are near you and use them to assist you in battle. Your power is controlled by emotion, the more you feel the more power you unleash. With your magic you have to understand the danger, as your emotions build up, anger, revenge, sadness your power increases also. Without the proper training your power could get out off control and end in destruction or even death." Iris cringed at the thought of hurting someone, especially someone she cared about._

_"__Median magic is an ancient magic, it is hard to learn and use very few people know how to use it or understand what is really is. Your powers are even more rare because you were born with them unlike most who are brought to their breaking point and acquire them. With the right training you can be an extremely powerful wizard, but the training process is painful and very difficult. Do you want to learn how to use your powers?" Makarov looked very serious as he waited for an answer._

_"__Yes I do, more than anything in the world, I would be honored if you could teach me Senpai." Iris bowed her head._

_Makarov crossed the room and stood in front of a giant oak bookshelf. He climbed a nearby ladder and pulled out two gigantic books. "Your training will start as soon as you can recite every single word in this book for memory." He said, as he dropped the heavy book into Iris's arms. "The titles in Latin 'Antiqua Autem Inflectantur'. This book has everything you need to know about your magic, there are still many spells that you need to learn." _

_"__Its written in ancient Latin-" Iris stated. As soon as she said this Makarov handed her a pair of bright red glasses._

_"__These are magic glasses they will allow you to decipher the language, also give this to that sister of yours, she will need it to help her learn her magic." _

_"__Hazel can't do magic." Iris questioned._

_"__Maybe but give it to her anyway." And with that last sentence Iris went home eager to finish the book and start training._

"Iris look!" Hazel exclaimed from the seat across from her. Iris looked over to where she was pointing to see the kingdom. It was magnificent, great walls of white stone spread across the city of small village houses, great hills and the towering castle with its gothic architecture.

"Its beautiful." Iris said as they approached.

"Imagine living here!" Chess eyes were wide as he looked over the city.

When the train came to a stop they all jumped out.

"We have to go check into the hotel before we do any sightseeing, now where is the hotel?" Iris spoke to no one in particular as she traced her finger over a small paper map Hazel had found on the ground. "So if we are here then we have to follow this green line, ok seems easy enough, are you guys-" When Iris looked up both of the kids were gone.

"You've got to be kidding me, Chess?! Hazel?!" Iris walked through the train station but there wasn't a sign of either of her siblings. She ventured out into the city asking people if they saw two children.

"I'm sorry to bother you mam, but have you seen two kids a little girl with blond hair big blue eyes and a boy with brown hair." Iris asked an older woman.

"Oh yes why I have, there were two children running about, I think I saw them go towards that fountain over there."

Iris ran over to the fountain and looked around, her heart stopped when she saw Chess, and Hazel standing near a bench, then she noticed that they were talking to man, he was tall with golden blond hair, he didn't look creepy but still, Iris hurried over.

"Chess, Hazel why did you run off?" Iris kneeled down to face the two children.

"Sorry sis we thought you were behind us but when we turned around you weren't there, so we asked for directions." Hazel said apologetically.

"You don't go around asking strangers for direction, for all you know he could've been a pedophile or something." When Iris stood up the man was still standing there, he was about her age.

"I'm not a pedophile." The man said. He was actually quite handsome, his bright, grey eyes starred at Iris with astonishment. Iris laughed.

"I'm sorry I didn't think you heard that, thank you for trying to help them." Iris wiped away a tear from laughing.

"No problem I guess, I really didn't help." A smile spread across his face showing his pearly white teeth.

"Well thanks for not being a pedophile." Iris joked. She grabbed Hazel and Chess's shoulders and pushed them forward. "It was nice meeting you." Iris said as she started toward the hotel.

The man stood there and watched as the girl left, she was really pretty he thought as he made his way toward a group of guys.

"Damien, who was that girl you were flirting with." A guy with red hair said, the black highlights spiking out in all areas of his head.

"Directions." Damien said avoiding the subject.

"Well she was hot, you should have got her number." The group of four guys now joined into the conversation.

"Drazo, I didn't even know her name I'm not going to ask her for her number."

"Another girl." The one with purple hair asked with a smug expression.

"Shut up Elijah." Damien knew he wouldn't, but it was still fun to say, in response Elijah ruffled Damien's golden hair.

"My little boy is growing up so fast." Elijah turned his head and put his hand up to his chest.

"Were the same age you moron!" Damien said angrily, Elijah smiled.

"Hey master probably wants us back." The other boy said, he was different from the others; he was more mature and serious. His appearance was also different, he had longish black hair and was tan.

"Lets go back to Fairy Tail then." Drazo said as everybody began to walk back to their guild.

"We finally made it good thing to because it's getting dark." Hazel said as they walked into the hotel.

"I'm hungry." Chess held his stomach.

"Lets check in first and then we can get a bite to eat." At this statement both kids got excited, they almost never when out to eat.

"Hi, my name is Iris Blacksteam we have reservations." Iris said politely to the woman at the desk.

"Let me just check, oh yes." She grabbed a set of keys off the hook and handed it to Iris. "Here you are, your room number is '102' please enjoy!" Iris, Chess, and Hazel took the elevator up to floor three and found their room. She slid the key into the lock and twisted in result the door clicked and then opened. The room was spacious, there were two cushiony beds a dining table and a closet bathroom. Chess found a mini fridge filled with goodies, while Hazel plopped on the bed. Iris put the bags down, and starred in amazement, it was nicest place they had ever stayed. After a few minutes of relaxation they began to get ready to go get food. Iris French braided Hazel's hair, making it look super cute with a few blue flowers that she had found on the way to their hotel. Hazel wore a blue dress with ruffled sleeves, the dress matched her greenish blue eyes. Iris wore black leggings with a pair of old white converse, and an oversized sweater, her hair fell in big loose curls at the ends as it always did. Chess lazily put on a white T-shirt along with black shorts. As Iris rummaged through her small bag she found a white envelope. Iris sat on the bed and opened it up and read.

_Dear Iris,_

_I am wishing you luck from Canale, I thought you this might give you a special charm for your fight tomorrow. _

An old yellow piece of paper was folded up in the envelope tied up with a piece of string. Iris unfolded the paper.

_Dear my sweet darling,_

_If you are reading this then you have met Makarov, I gave him this letter to give to you when he thought you would need it the most. I am so sorry for leaving you I know how much it will hurt. Iris I love you so much! I love all of you so much! I don't want you, Chess, Hazel to remember me this weak and ill, instead remember the times when we laughed, remember the times we had fun, cherish those memories for that is all I can give you, memories._

Iris's eyes began to water, a tear rolled off her cheek and landed on the letter.

_I have left you each a present but don't give Chess and Hazel theirs until they are old enough. I know you'll try to find your father, just know that he is a great man, and will love all of you so much! Please take care of our family the best you can. I am so sorry that this burden is put upon your shoulders for you to carry alone, but one day I hope you can find the life you deserve. I can't even tell you how sorry I am. I can't express how much I love you, please know that I will watch over you and protect you in every way possible. There is just not enough time to tell you everything you need to know, everything I still need to teach you. There is only enough left for me to say goodbye, for hope we will all meet together again in heaven. Goodbye Iris, my beautiful darling, I will love you forever._

_With love, _

_Lucy Heartfillia._

Chess and Hazel were arguing about something, and didn't notice Iris as she read the paper. A proper goodbye, Iris thought. It was just like her mother to write something so beautiful, and heartfelt. Iris waited until the tears stopped flowing and then dried the remaining ones with her sleeve. She reached further into the bag to find a necklace; it was a sterling silver necklace with a two-carat diamond in the center. Iris wondered why her sentimental mother would give her something so expensive and meaningless, until she saw a piece of paper attached.

_~ This talisman allows the wearer to obtain the seventh sense. During the seventh sense, everything around you slows down. This gives you the ability to look around and choose the best move to block or hit your opponent. This way I can protect you when I am not there, use your gift wisely ~_

The handwriting was Iris's mothers, she could tell by the neat cursive.

"Hey Iris you ready yet." Chess said impatiently.

"Yes." Iris said hooking her necklace on. "I'm ready."

They walked out of the building and looked around for a place to eat. They found a local bar and Iris ordered two burgers, a salad and some water. Iris didn't really want to eat something healthy, but Makarov had her on a diet so she would be ready to fight.

"This is so good!" Chess said enthusiastically, as he scarfed the burger down with one bite. Hazel took small bites until there was nothing left.

"Is there anything else I can get you?" The waiter asked.

"Do you guys want dessert?" Iris asked the kids. She was trying to give them the best time she could, the trip was like a vacation for them.

"Yes please!" They both cheered. As the kids ate their dessert Iris looked around the room, several guys were starring at her. Iris had been told my many people that she was pretty, but she never really cared about looks, her mother was beautiful she knew that, but she never thought of herself that way. Specially, since she was taught as a little girl that beauty wasn't everything it wasn't you that was pretty it was your soul that was either ugly or beautiful. Iris liked to imagine people's souls when she met them what would it look like? Would it be ugly or beautiful, dark or light, good or evil? Iris imagining a soul more than judging somebody by his or her appearance, it was just so much more fun.


	3. Chapter 3

That night Iris slept peacefully, she dreamed of the time when they all spent the day at the beach. The beautiful blue waves crashing at the shore, and the hot sun on their backs as they had fun. Chess and Iris built sand castles with the white sand while mother held Hazel, stroking her short curly hair. It was something so precious to have, the memory of their family all together and joyful. Iris had tried so many times to bring back those happy moments, but it was never quite the same, nothing was the same without their mom. When Iris was a little bit older they visited the beach again, the sky turned gloomy and it began to rain, it was such perfect gesture from nature.

Iris opened her eyes to find that it was still dark out, Hazel and Chess were still sound asleep on the other bed, without the sun it had grown very cold outside the warm cocoon of sheets. Iris wrapped herself in a jacket as she walked to the balcony that overlooked the city. Lights illuminated out of the darkness, people were already getting shops ready for the day and the smell of freshly baked pastries wafted through the brisk morning air. "Todays the day." She whispered, the words were carried away with the wind. Iris began to get ready, a package was delivered to our door that contained a short black combat dress, the uniform was what all the competitors had to wear, aside from the guys who wore pants and a sport jacket. A few minutes after she got dressed there was a knock on the door, Iris was surprised to find Makarov standing outside in a gold and white coat. "Senpai?" Iris questioned.

"Iris I came to see how you were doing." He smiled goofily. It was so strange to see him smile since he always looked so serious.

"Thank you, you don't understand how much that means to me."

"I also brought you something." Makarov brought out a pair of headphones, they were black and grey with gold trimmings.

"When you are in the arena there won't be much electricity around you, you can draw the energy out of them if you need to, just make sure you charge them after a fight." Iris put them around her neck reajusting her necklace.

"Lucy's necklace." Makarov muttered.

"She gave it to me in that package you sent, thank you." Iris paused. "Why didn't you tell me you knew my mother?"

"She didn't really want her past brought up." She could tell he didn't want to talk about this.

"Why, what happened the made her leave her past behind?" Iris was so curious she couldn't help but keep on asking more questions.

"I'm not quite sure I know the full story, maybe your father knows more. After Yukino's death…" He spoke looking at the ground.

"Yukino?" Iris asked.

"That's enough questions for today, you need to head to the arena" Makarov said somewhat annoyed at Iris's nosiness.

"Hazel, Chess try to keep up." Iris had already signed in to the tournament registration, and was now trying to find her siblings a seat to watch.

"You're gonna leave us alone by ourselves!" Hazel looked worried.

"Just for a little bit, but I will come and check on you. Chess watch your sister, I don't want you guys leaving these seats ok?" Iris hated leaving them alone, but she didn't have a choice on the matter. There was no one she trusted to watch them, and they refused to wait at the hotel and miss her fight.

"Yes sis." Chess said as he looked over the giant arena. "Good thing we have good seats huh?"

"Ok, I will come find you guys after the fight." They both nodded in agreement. Iris left to get ready.

"_Are you ready folks?!"_ The crowd roared with anticipation. The competition was on its way as the people made their way to their seats, eager to watch the competition.

_"__Welcome to all you new comers to the Grand! Magic! Tournaments!"_ The men in the booth riled up the viewers. _"As most of you know these tournaments take place every two years and are held in each of the seasons throughout the year. All of the competitors are gathered here and ready to win! So with that lets get started!"_

The crowed cheered.

_"__Each of these balconies holds a some of the best guilds we have ever had, on my right we have 'Glitter heart'-"_ A group of mainly Girls in Lolita outfits waved, and blew kisses to their fans. _" After that we have Silver Erudite! Blue Pegasus!" _The crowd cheered for their favorite guilds. _"Back Gem! Angel's Destiny! Pink May! Quadro Puppy! Flaming Arrow! And last but certainly not least Fairy Tail!"_ The crowd cheered the loudest for the last guild called.

"We love you Fairy Tail!" A few fans were heard through the abundance of screams and loud cheers.

"They love me!" Elijah smiled and waved at a few girls who were screaming his name.

"You're full of yourself." Drazo said as they all looked out over the balcony to their cheering fans.

"They are cheering for all of us." Damien leaning on the edge looking at the sandy battlefield said. "Why are you so annoying?"

Elijah glanced up at his comrade as his bright purple hair moved as the wind blew through the stadium.

"Well that's hurtful." Elijah pretended to be offended.

"All of you need to shut up!" A tall girl yelled at the boys, she wore a gold and black armored top, with a revealing black bikini bottom, her long dark hair rolled down her side.

"Oh my beautiful Kazikan how-" Elijah was cut off by the dark haired woman slamming her huge sword on top of his head.

"Shut up moron." Kazikan put her sword down.

"Oww Dami-sama, Kazikan hit me." Elijah pleaded to the annoyed Damien.

"You deserved it." He said watching as the competition started.

_Our first fight to start off will begin shortly! The competitors that will be fighting are Yio Tariage vs. Verano Silverbead!_

The two competitors walked out from opposite sides of the field. Their names were displayed on a screen near where they entered along with a picture of them.

"This is my favorite part, seeing their unique magic as they start their first attack." The tall boy with black hair spoke leaning against the wall near Drazo. The man named Yio attacked first, leaves flew around him gradually getting faster until they were a giant vortex of orange and red, on command they swarmed his opponent. Verano dogged, the leaves fluttered behind him and swirled back around, scratches appeared all over Verano's body as he barely escaped. He breathed a heavy breath, and then opened his mouth and sang an extremely high note, it vibrated everything in the stadium, Yio held his ears as he sunk to his knees.

_"__It looks like Yio maybe done- oh wait what is this?"_

A magic circle appeared around him as he spread his arms wide, grey and black leaves flew out of his sleeves and twirled in the breeze, they shot at Verano and missed.

_"__It looks like Yio's attack mis-" _the speaker paused and leaned over his microphone. A small little cut had appeared on Verano's cheek, it started to glow a dark, purple color and then Verano was on the ground.

_"__It looks like Yio's leaves were coated with a poison."_

The narrator explained to the confused audience, after a slight pause the audience cheered for the winner.

Iris watched the fights from a nearby monitor, she had been amazed at the variety of magic throughout the last few fights. She had been informed that her fight was coming up and she was nervous, if she didn't win this fight then she went home immediately, and she wasn't about to let that happen.

"Are you nervous too." Said a woman with bright orange hair that was standing next to Iris.

"Of course I am, this means the world to me." Iris starred at her, she looked to be a few years younger, she reminded Iris of an older version of her little sister.

"I thought I was the only one. My name is Camellia by the way."

She said with a smile.

"Iris." They both talked until the names for the next fight were about to be called.

"I was told that I was fighting soon." Iris said wordily.

"Oh really good luck. I haven't talked to yet so hopefully I will be one of the last to fight." Camellia joked.

_"__The next fight is about to start, so please take your seats." _After everyone had settled back down he called the names, Iris mouth dropped.

_"__Camellia Starnite vs. Iris Blacksteam!" _

For a moment neither girl moved, they knew what this meant, one of them was going home.

"I'm so sorry, but I can't hold back this is really important." Camellia said sadly.

"I don't expect you to, do your absolute best and I will do mine." Iris watched as two workers approached Camellia, they were about to lead her to her entrance, when she turned around and hugged Iris.

"Good luck!" Camellia said and then was guided away.

Damien waited to see the two girls who were about to fight, this was the first pair of only girls today, and they were about to come out of their opposite entrance.

_"__From Willow Wood we have Camellia Starnite!" _A girl with bright spikey hair walked out, she looked nervous as she played with the fringe on her top.

_"__And from Canale, we have Iris Blacksteam!" _Damien watched as the girl he met the other day walked out wearing a short black combat dress. Her blond hair hung over her shoulders in loose curls, and her bright orange eyes showed her determination as she made her way to the center of the field. Damien also noticed something weird, she was wearing headphones around her neck, but they weren't even plugged in.

"Hey Damien, isn't that the girl you were talking to yesterday?" Drazo's statement caught everyone's attention, as they all began to pay close attention.

"Huh?" Elijah starred at the blonde curiously.

"Iris..." Damien said under his breath.

Guys in the crowd whistled at the sight of the two beautiful girls.

They starred at each other, waiting for someone to attack, and then Camellia moved, quickly sliding across the sand and then jumping in the air.

Iris waited until she was just a few feet away and then crouched to her knees, shoving her hands into the sand she concentrated on each piece as she allowed her energy to flow through her hands. A gigantic sand arm reached out of the ground grabbing Camellia's leg and throwing her backwards. She caught herself and charged at Iris again, she hadn't used her magic yet, only her fighting skills. Iris decided to fight without magic for a little bit, she moved out of the Camellia's pathway and pushed her own hand to her chest bringing out her elbow which made contact with her opponent, Camellia let out a small gasp when her elbow came in contact. She then stood still making eye contact with Iris, Camellia's eyes turned black and the next thing she knew, Iris couldn't see anything. Her hands flew up to her eyes as she realized what had happened. Camellia had taken away her ability to see, she had taken away one of her senses, Iris stumbled and then fell to the ground.

Ever since she was a little girl she hated the dark, this spell was a cold reminder of growing up in different foster homes, as they turned the lights off, Iris was left alone to be scared of what lurked in the shadows of the blackness.

_"__What is this? Iris has just fallen to the ground, and it looks like she can't see!"_

"That girl with blond hair was doing well, what happened?" A little boy with light blue hair and vibrant yellow eyes said as he sat atop of Fairy Tail's balcony.

"Camellia used her magic to blind Iris." Elijah said as he watched Iris try to move, he also noticed something about her eyes, they had turned black.

Not only was Iris blinded, but she was also in a lot of pain, it felt like someone had hit her with a metal bat in the face. The memories of the darkness and her childhood flooded through her head.

"Make it stop." Iris whispered. Camellia's bubbly personally had flipped almost completely, as she hit Iris over and over, kicking and using her fists. Iris was begining to loose consciousness. She could only watch as she imagined herself being surrounded by blackness as she submerged into the shadows, before she had almost completely disappeared a hand reached out to grab her.

_Show the world who you are. This is what mom would have wanted for you, she would have done anything she could have to give you this chance. I thought you wanted to follow in mom footsteps, do you not want to ever see dad again?_

Hazel's voice lit up the darkness like a burning star.

_This darkness is only temporary if you believe in your abilities you don't have to use your eyes to see! Iris don't be afraid, I know you can do this, I know you will do this for mom, for me and Chess, for anyone who ever doubted you and most importantly do this for yourself!_

Iris heard her little sister and suddenly there was light. Iris remembered the gift from her mother, she reached up to her neck and held the diamond pendant. She focused on the noises around her, feeling the vibrations beneath her feet, she could feel the flow of energy as it traveled out of Camellia and into the earth. Iris closed her eyes softly and took a deep concentrated breath. Use your other senses, focus on your opponent, she thought.

_"__Iris is blinded all Camellia has to do is land a finishing attack!"_

The play-by-play announcer looked close to ending the match.

"It looks like Iris might be done-" Elijah was about to say something else, when he noticed movement from the field.

Camellia took off in Iris direction feet hitting at the solid ground. Iris felt each step as it sent vibrations through her own feet. _Be patient. Wait. _The crowd held their breath waiting for impact. _Now._ Camellia was in the air her foot out stretched above Iris. Before Camellia could react, Iris slid out from under her opponent dodging the incoming attack. She quickly recovered and immediately swept Camellia's feet out from under her, sending the girl straight to the ground.

She jumped to her feet a surprised look was frozen on her face.

"How did you- I-I took away-"Camellia stuttered.

_"__I don't know how, but Iris dodged Camellia's attack!"_

Camellia snapped her attention back to her opponent, swinging her arm. Iris felt the shift of her position and dodged again, thrusting her fist into Camellia's gut. Camellia kept on trying to land a hit, until she was gasping for air. Iris stood still, her hands clasped together, Iris felt the energy as it flowed out of the headphones and through her palms.

A giant magic circle appeared under her feet, its warm glow outlined her face and arms, making her look like a golden goddess. Iris concentrated on the energy being drawn from her headphones, draining its power. Her hands slid past each other causing a spark, and then several bolts of lightning. The audience watched as lightning surrounded the stadium, large neon bolts slashed at Camellia, she dodged a few as they appeared like large fences around her. Iris moved swiftly around the arena sending attacks toward her opponent. Camellia was covered in dirt and cuts, and was also breathing heavily. She scarcely used her magic, trained more in combat skills as she relied on those the most. She ran toward Iris and brought out her foot delivering a Round House kick that landed on Iris shoulder. Iris pushed back the pain and touched Camellia's arm sending shock waves of electricity through her body, the girl yelped. She tried to use her magic as she reached out her hand, but Iris didn't give her the chance. Iris swung her body backwards as she did a reverse cartwheel. Focusing on the energy radiating off her opponent she anticipated attacks before they were in motion, blocking a punch with her arm, she hit a pressure point and Camellia stumbled. Iris sent one last bolt toward the girl knocking her backwards on to her back.

_"__We have a winner! From Canale Iris Blacksteam!" _The crowd cheered with excitement from the glorious fight they had just witnessed.

"That blonde isn't to bad, I would love to have a closer look of her magic." Kazikan stated from her seat in the fairy tail banister.

"What is her magic?" The little bluenette boy asked to the other members.

"Something with drawing energy, I could feel the strain of power when she started using her magic. It is quite interesting." Elijah spoke.

"I felt it to." Damien said starring at his friend.

The arena grew more focused to the field where Camellia was silent on the ground.

Instead of rising to her feet Camellia sat there on her knees gasping for air, bowing her head tears rolled off her cheeks. The darkness had vanished and Iris could see the orange haired girl sobbing into her hands as she lay in the dirt. The audience quieted as they watched the event that was taking place.

"I thought that." Camellia paused letting out a sob. "I thought that if you couldn't see my attacks maybe I had a chance of winning. I thought that if anyone were to win, they would have to deserve it, I thought that I deserved it." Drops of tears continued to drop into the dusty sand. She starred up at Iris with watery eyes. "But I was wrong. I could feel the emotion in your magic, the sadness and motivation you felt in all of your attacks. If anyone, you deserve this, I got what I deserved when I lost, the hope I had was lost." Camellia could barely hold in her emotion anymore, she burst out crying, her hands holding her face.

"Nobody deserves to loose all of their hope." Camellia looked surprised to hear Iris speak. "Trust me I know, I lost my mother, my father, my home, and almost my brother and sister. The darkness you feel, the sadness you feel, if you let it consume you, it will drag you to a place where hope is not existent. I know the pain you feel, I know how important this chance is and I don't think that anyone actually deserves it, fighting and crushing someone's dreams to a point of brokenness, no one has the right to do that. Where I live I see it everyday, I see the brokenness in my little sister, the hopeless tears that reside in my brothers eyes, I know." Iris related to the young girl that sat before her, she knelt down next to her.

"Stop crying, don't waste your tears on this competition, if you want to be a wizard, then go be one. Your life doesn't have to be dependent on what you do here. Only you control what happens next, so pick the path that leads to what you want and stick to it, don't ever give up on your dream." Iris stood up and offered a hand to her opponent.

People in the arena that had been watching wiped tears away, and watched as Camellia took Iris's hand and then hugged her.

"Thank you." She exclaimed tears still falling down her face.

_"__What a beautiful ending to a fight! We have all just witnessed something truly spectacular."_

"Are you tearing up?" Kazikan asked Drazo.

"Of course not!" A light blush appeared on Drazo's face.

"Crying is manly!" Drazo yelled back, grabbing a tissue.

"Oh sure, whatever you say." Elijah said laughing at the situation.

They had just finished watching the fight; Damien leaned against the wall next to the dark haired boy.

"Xavier your quieter then usual." Damien looked over to the black haired comrade.

"That blonde girl's magic." He spoke in a hushed tone.

"It was different, I don't think I've seen anything like it."

"During her first attack she used the sand to form an arm, but then later on in the fight she used lightning." Damien said recalling the battle.

"I remember." Xavier paused. "By the way Master is here."

"Really, he usually doesn't come to these things." Damien watched as Drazo argued with Kazikan and Elijah.

After a few minutes of loud shouting and fighting, the door opened to where the fairy tail members were hanging out. A man in his late forties walked in, his spikey pink hair first indicated his identification.

"Master! We were just-" Kazikan began. The master walked over to the railing looking around at the arena.

"What are you doing here?" Elijah asked curiously.

"A familiar scent drew me here, but it couldn't be" He said pulling up his white scarf over his mouth.

"What do you mean Master Dragneel?" Damien asked.


End file.
